Lujuria
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: La lujuria es un error... pero las consecuencias no tienen porque ser maldicones.
1. La causa

Ya saben lo el disclaimer... Damon, Jamie, Lupe, Asuka... Permiso para usar sus personajes.

"_Los pecados capitales no son realmente pecados sino conductas humanas que vienen de sus mas bajos instintos, son siete, y la iglesia los denomino pecados en su intento por mejorar la calidad de pureza de las personas, no contaban con que los instintos no pueden negarse. Quizas el mas difícil de afrontar sea la lujuria, lo cual puedo ejemplificar perfectamente aquí en Kong_"

LUJURIA

***********

No podían detenerse, nunca podían. Murdoc y Akuma se amaban demasiado, pero llevaban su amor a un concepto diferente, la lujuria los dominaba, nunca podían detenerse.

Un día en Kong Leez estaba con la diablesa en la cocina platicando.

_ Oye Aku, no crees que deberían bajarle al volumen cuando... tu sabes.. "eso" ?

_Ja, no niegues que tu y D hacen no mismo de tanto en tanto

_ Si. Pero no tan ruidosos como ustedes, Stuart ya está padeciendo traumas y yo anoche dormí en la habitación de el y pues... se oye demasiado.

_Ok...tratare e bajar el volumen es que...si tu supieras, Muds es tan...-no termino la frase pues la loba la interrumpió

_Créeme que no quiero saber. Hum... ustedes se cuidan, verdad?

_ehm... no.. no se.. es algo que solo pasa y ya... no lo planeamos y pues nunca no fijamos en eso.

_AKUMA!! No necesitamos mas demonios en este mundo s siguen así y sin cuidarse acabaras...

_Ni lo digas, eso no pasará- aparentemente la ojiverde no presto demasiada atención pues esa misma noche otra ves ella y el bajista dieron rienda suelta a su amor sin cuidado y sin importarles nada.

En la mañana siguiente la nipona paso por la Winne para despertar a la diabólica pareja a desayunar.

En la cocina cuando todos desayunaban en la no tan absoluta paz habitual una presencia oscura erizó la piel de la loba.

_Cuidado muchachos, siento algo muy negativo en la habitación, y hay dos presencias que no corresponden a las nuestras.

_La joven licántropo tiene razón-dijo una vos grave y potente detrás de Akuma y Murdoc

_Tú!-exclamo la nipona

_Maestro, que... que hace aquí? pregunto algo atónito Murdoc

_maestro? O sea que es, el es Él? Se extraño Russel que sabia que no podía ser algo bueno

_Estoy aquí-dijo Lucifer- ara anunciar la llegada de un nuevo demonio a este lugar, al que Murdoc Niccals y Akuma deberán cuidar con su vida, pues e depuse de mi hija el siguiente sucesor al trono del Averno.

_ No digas eso papá, significaría que yo estoy...

_Lo estas hija...-interrumpió el mismísimo Diablo-estas embarazada.-y dicho esto desapareció.

Todos observaban a Akuma con extrañeza a excepción de Leez que la miraba con cara de "te lo dije"

_Sabía que tu nombre no era solo coincidencia-razonó Noodle-creo que nos debes una explicación, Akuma-san.

_ Pues...-la diablesa miro a su pareja y le tomo la mano- yo soy la hija de lucifer y Lilith, heredera dl trono del Infierno. Y fui enviada aquí con la misión de crear caos en el mundo al igual que muchos de mis hermanos y hermanas. Mi padre me legó el alma de murdoc para que el fuese mi protector en este mundo, pero me enamoré de el in poder evitarlo. Y también me enamoré de mi nueva vida como integrante de Kong, por eso lo tenia que ocultar. Y pues... aparentemente, tendré un niño...-con esto ultimo se levantó, beso la frente de murdoc y se fue a su habitación.


	2. la consecuencia

Los demonios rara vez lloran no porque no puedan hacerlo sino porque son orgullosos y no suelen tener motivo para derramar sus lagrimas. Sin embargo es mejor así, porque cada lágrima que lloran es un ser, ya sea una pequeña hormiga, una flor o un humano que enferma.

Akuma estaba encerrada en su habitación llorando amargamente, no era el momento mas feliz de su vida precisamente. Su padre había revelado su condición y adema su verdadera naturaleza. Definitivamente tendría que irse, ya no la aceptarían, y no quería despedirse de Murdoc y Leez.

_Akuma, déjame entrar cariño-gritaba Muds tras la puerta

_Vete de aquí Murdoc, no quiero hablar con nadie

_Soy el padre de ese niño, creo que no tienes opción, abre la puerta.-la ojiverde extendió su mano un poco y la puerta se abrió sola ya que la había trabado con sus poderes. Ella mostraba su verdadera naturaleza, con sus pequeños cuernitos rojos su larga cola con punta de flecha y sus alas rojas como de murciélago. El futuro padre entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a su novia abrazándola con fuerza.

_ Leez tenia razón, esto podía evitarse.

_Es decir que no quieres tener al niño?-dijo el con un tono casi triste sorprendiendo a la muchacha del inframundo.

_tu... tu si lo quieres? De verdad quieres a este pequeño Niccals que llevo entro?

_ antes de conocerte las mujerzuelas deben haber llenado de Niccals los orfanatos, pero no me importa, si voy a tener un hijo al que si voy a criar quiero que sea tuyo

_ AWWWWWWWW-se oyó detrás de la puerta, todos estaban allí oyendo.

_ Aku tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, no me importa lo que eres-decía la loba

_Leez-chan tiene razón, eres nuestra amiga sin importar nada

_si te sirve de consuelo yo ya lo sabía, e decir, puedo ver tu aura y sabia que no eras humana-Russ quien tomaba la mano de Obsidian abrazo a la diablesa y todos la estrujaron juntos.

_oye! Que cama tan bonita!! – dijo Tusspot con su inocencia habitual.

Mas calmada ya en la tarde la princesa de los demonios explico que el niño nacería en una semana dado el metabolismo de su raza. En ese momento una nube de humo algo rosáceo y dorado se acumulo junto a la mesa del living donde todos tomaban café. De la nube emergió Lilith disipando el humo.

_ mami estas aquí por el niño?- pregunto Akuma sin notar como su novio y la bruja se inclinaban ante su reina.

_ casi lo olvido, muchachos, ella es mi madre, Lilith.- la mujer abrió un poco las alas en señal de saludo y sonrió con lo que Russel, 2D y noodle se quedaron babeando, si bien la nipona no entendía muy bien porqué se sentía tan atraída a la hermosa madre de su amiga.

_mi niña, vine para advertirte sobre el cambio que realizaras. Te falta casi medio siglo antes de tu próxima maduración, pero dado el embarazo quizás madures de pronto, no te preocupes si sucede porque es totalmente normal.-dicho esto se desvaneció tal y como vino

_Odio que se vaya así como s nada.-se quejo la joven princesa.

En la noche siguiente antes de dormirse se puso su habitual pijama, pantaloncitos cortos negros y una pequeña remera blanca con un corazón roto rojo. Como necesitaba atención por el embarazo Murdoc dormía con ella en la habitación de la misma.

A la mañana siguiente le dolía un poco la cabeza y se levanto, se dirigió al espejo para pinarse cuando la sorpresa mas grande de su vida la obligó a gritar.

_ MAMÁAAAAAAA!!!!-la madre de la muchacha apareció nuevamente y Murdoc despertó.

_que pasa cielo-dijo el algo dormido aun.

_cr...cre...-Lilith la interrumpió

_Creciste, y bastante.

Murdoc no podía dejar de ver a su chica, tenia el cabello corto y desmechado, su cuerpo había madurado bastante pero sobre todo el pijama que no había crecido casi no la cubría.

_permíteme hija-la reina demoníaca movió su mano y toda la ropa de su hija aumentó el talle además en sus manos aparecieron un par de prendas.

Akuma se vistió, llevaba una polera morada sin mangas un par de manguitas sueltas a tono, una falda larga con tajo al costado negra y botas de cuero hasta las rodillas.

Cuando ya todos estaban desayunando Murdoc y akuma se dirigieron a la cocina que siempre era lugar de reunión para las gran familia disfuncional de Kong.

_ Murdoc-san, quien es tu amiga...es muy...bonita.-la nipona se sorprendió de si misma, desde que Milla se había ido tenia esos impulsos respecto a las mujeres, antes de eso tampoco se fijaba mucho en los muchachos de su edad aunque de tanto en tanto alguno le parecía lindo.

La princesa miro a su novio y ambos rieron, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al comprender que era la misma Akuma de siempre.

_ creo que tu madre olvido decirte lo impactante que podía ser el cambio-dijo la loba acariciando el cabello de su amiga-te va muy bien el corte.- en eso el timbre sonó y Russel se levantó para abrir.

_ Podría ser Obs-se excusó-o quizás los muchachos-en referencia a Damon y Jamie

_Entonces deja que yo vaya-rió Akuma con malicia, era una buena oportunidad de molestar a Damon.

Al abrir la puerta Jamie sin inmutarse ya que siempre había gente nueva en Kong consultó.

_ disculpe señorita, necesito hablar con Murdoc Niccals , el se encuentra?

_claro que Mudsy se encuentra, pasa Jamie-dijo sonriente- y tu Damon... no pasas?-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano al ex-vocal de Blur.

_disculpe, nos conocemos? Preguntó Jamie

_Que no ves que es mi preciosa Akuma

_Wow, que te pasó akuma, estas muy distinta.

Al entrar y acomodarse le comentaron a los muchachos lo que había sucedido, la expresión de regocijo en el rostro del bajista al ver el dolor de Damon por el embarazo era incomparable.

_ hey Albarn, ya que tendremos un niño tendremos que legalizar el matrimonio, quieres ser testigo? Dijo el satanista riendo junto a su novia.

_no seas cruel Murdoc, los testigos seremos Stuart y yo. deja a Damon en paz.-lo freno leez

Al final de la semana todos sabian que a la mañana siguiente ya habría nacido el pequeño diablito de Kong, nadie durmió esa noche, y pasaron toda la "velada" junto a la puerta del cuarto de akuma donde ella y Murdoc esperaban también.

En un Momento Leez saco sus orejitas de Lobo y las puso cerca de la puerta.

_Escucho algo como un pequeño llanto.

La puerta se abrió y Murdoc los hizo pasar, akuma estaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo un pequeño niño increíblemente parecido a Murdoc aunque con el cabello púrpura como ella. El niño tenia un ojo rojo y uno verde claro. Y llevaba un chupete en forma de araña.

_Dante.. esta es tu nueva familia...Muchachos, les presento al nuevo integrante de los studios Kong.

_Dante Jacob Niccals.-completó el orgulloso padre.

E niño etnia un par de pequeños y simpáticos cuernitos rojos una colita corta como la de akuma ero mas pequeña y una alitas casi imperceptibles. Los abuelos de Dante estaban allí también.

_Yo creo- comentó Noodle- que si pertenece a nuestra familia...entonces deberá apodarse DantZ.

El bebe aplaudió como todos los chiquitos lo hacen siempre y luego se durmió en brazos de su madre quien luego se lo entrego a Lucifer para que le diese la marca de todo los demonios.

_Como es niño llevara una cruz invertida- sentencio este y dibujo con tiza negra dicho símbolo en la frente del niño.

De aquí en adelante los Niccals serian la familia que murdoc nunca tuvo, una familia de verdad.

OK ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. A PARTIR DE ACA DANTE ES PARTE DE ESTA LOCA FAMILIA Y COMO SIEPRE TIENEN LIBERTAD DE USARLO EN CUALQUIER FIC QUE NECESITEN. SI PRECISAN DAOS PREGUNTES KE NO TENGO PROBLEMA EN CONTESTAR...


End file.
